Electric meters are employed to take readings of electrical usage at residential and commercial sites. Currently, electric meters are received from the manufacturer in corrugated cardboard boxes. The box are considered throw-away items and are discarded after the meters are removed and put into use by field personnel. What is needed is a tote for electric meters which may be used over and over, and not discarded after each use.